regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Fiore.
'Sobre mi' 'Amigos' Lokitocrash Alan1993 Fionna Murtuns Blackmoon8 Pamhay Cariazulita Longyaven MordecaiRigby45 y muchos mas..... Familiares Del Wiki Lance Fastgrand (Hermano) Mordecai29 (Hermano) ''Mis M''etas Tener 50 ediciones (hecho)' ''Tener 100 edicones ''(hecho) ''Tener 200 edicones ''(hecho) Tener 450 edicones (hecho) Tener 600 ediciones (me falta) Tener 900 ediciones (me falta mucho) Tener 1200 ediciones (me falta mucho) '''Tener un Cargo de Morderador o jefe del chat ' (hecho)' '''Tener un Cargo de Reversor (hecho)' Tener un Cargo De Administradora o Jefa del Parque '' '' (hecho)' Tener mi franja de color (turquesa) en el chat (hecho) 'Mis Episodios favoritos' Temporada 1 El Poder ' 'Golpes Mortales ' 'Parrillada ' 'Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla ' 'Don ' 'Mordecai y los Rigbys ( El Mejor De La temporada ) Temporada 2 El Padre Tiempo ' 'Mi Mami ' 'Beto Bullicio ' 'Pero si tengo el Recibo ' 'thumb|164px Una Canción Pegajosa ' 'Trabajador Temporal ' 'Hazme un Favor ' 'El Cementerio ' 'Más Mejor ' 'El Primer Día ( Mejor de La temporada ) El Súper Video ' 'El Lobo-Zorrillo ' 'El Video del Karaoke ' 'Temporada 3 Rubio por Apuesta ' 'Cuentos de Terror del Parque ' 'Acampar puede ser Genial ' 'Juego Celestial ' 'Bicicletas Cool ' 'A Rapear ' 'Paseando ' 'Un Picante Fin De Semana ' 'Piensa Positivo ' 'Skips contra la Tecnología ' 'Por Marcar con el Trasero ' 'right Extrahuevordinario ' 'El Gran Ganador ' 'La Mejor Hamburguesa del Mundo ' 'Barco Basurero ' 'Si cielo si ' 'Carro Golf Extremo ' 'Muerte a las Ocho ' 'Acceso Denegado ' 'Muscu-Instructor ' 'Salón Trailero de la Fama ' 'El Restaurante de Lujo ' 'El Diario ' 'El Mejor VHS del Mundo ' 'Sin Bromas ''' ''El Oso de la Muerte ( El mejor de la temporada ) Un Mal Beso ' 'Temporada 4 ' 'Salida 9B ( Mejor de La temporada ) Cuentos de Terror del Parque 2 ( 2do mejor de la temporada ) Concurso de Pays Calvo Noche de Chicos La Barra Fija El Especial de Navidad Gracias a Dios es Martes El Más Largo Fin De Semana Sandwich de la Muerte (otro episodio que me gusto mucho ) Hazlo o Pañal ( Futuro episodio) Cavernícola ( Futuro episodio) Recogiendo a Margarita ( Futuro episodio) (1er Mejor Episodio Romantico) Carter y Briggs ( Futuro Episodio) Meteor Moves (' '''Futuro episodio ') ''(2do Mejor Episodio Romantico) Familia BBQ (futuro episodio) (otro episodio que me gusto :D) 'Descripcion Sobre los personajes FAVORITOS' Mordecai - ''' '''Es muy cool ,tambien con su mejor amigo Rigby ellos 2 hacen un monton de locuras que me hacen reir. Me gusta que Mordecai este con Margarita es la mejor pareja (en mi opinion) espero que sigan su relacion adelante. Por fin son una pareja oficial :D en Meteor moves su beso me impresiono mucho que llore y grite de la alegria :´D fue el mejor momento de mi vida te felicito Mordecai xD y conoce los parientes de Margarita en Familia BBQ. Rigby-''' '''Me da risa mucho este personaje cuando Mordecai lo golpea xd pero al igual que Mordecai es muy cool y agradable me gusta la Pareja de RigbyxEileen. Margarita-''' '''Hace muy bonita pareja con Mordecai :3 y me agrada mucho ademas me gustaria que ella y Mordecai tengan familia en el futuro (me sorprenderia si pasaria) tambien es muy cool y buena onda.A mi me sorprendio mucho y la felicito por besar a Mordecai en Picking up Margaret eso significa que si siente algo por Mordecai.Y Sobre todo Su primer beso con Mordecai fue en Picking Up Margaret (pero ella lo beso). Eileen-''' '''Me agarada mucho e inclusibe hace bonita pareja con Rigby. Es muy inteligente sobre todo sabe las constelaciones.Se ve mejor sin lentes como en el episodio Diario. 'Mis Programas FAVORITOS' Un Show Mas ''' '''Hora De Aventura El Show De los looney tunes 'Los Programas Que No Me Gustan' Level up Sr. Young Dragones De Berk Mad ''' '''La CQ 'Personajes Favoritos' *Mordecai *Rigby *Margarita *Eileen *Benson *Thomas *Papaleta *Skips *cj 'Parejas Favoritas' Mordecai x Margarita Rigby x Eileen Benson x Audry 'Lo Que me impresiono hasta ahora en la serie 2013' Bueno en general a mi me gustan todos los capitulos de Un Show mas, pero tambien tengo capitulos favoritos y el que me impresiono fue el que se estreno en USA el 11 de junio del 2013 (Aun no emitido en LA) fue el episodio Lluvia de meteoros ,lo que mas me gusto y me impresiono que Mordecai y Margarita ya son una pareja Official ,Ya no mas Zona de Amigos , Ahora una pareja oficial :3. Y Despues Mordecai conocera a los Padres de Margarita :D lo vi cuando se estreno. 'Canciones De la serie Que me gustan' We are the chapioms *Queen* Party tonignt (Mordecai y los Rigby s) '''''Holding Out for a Hero (Bonnie tyler) 'Mi Cancion Favorita de la serie.' 'Mordecai y los Rigbys ' thumb|center|377 px Tgi.png|Gracias a Dios es Martes Mordecai x Marga.jpg Tele.jpg Campa.jpg Nerviosa Margarita.jpg auto.jpg|Recogiendo a Margarita :3 Mordecai y Margarita .png|1er beso de Mordecai y Margarita mordecai x margaret.png|Por fin su 2do beso de Mordecai y Margarita :D image.l..jpg|Margarita y Mordecai :D 185px-Familia_de_margarita.jpeg|Su Familia De Margarita Mis Dibujos Ultimamente no he dibujado mucho xD pero se me ocurrio la idea por que no dibujar a los personajes de un show mas bueno ahora solo subire mis dibujos por el momento 2 estuve practicando mucho :3 Digamos que no soy muy buena dibujando xD Solo a Margarte y algunos mas P1040301.JPG|Mi dibujo de Mordecai xD P1040299.JPG|Margarita xD no me salio muy bien Galeria De Fiore thumb thumb|left thumb|left thumb thumb|left thumb thumb thumb|left thumb thumb|left|La Mejor imagen :D thumbthumb|left thumb|139px thumb|left thumb|left|238px right thumb|left|236pxthumb|238px thumb|218pxthumb|left|228px thumb|left thumb thumb|leftthumb thumb|leftthumb Categoría:Un show mas